Burung Tetsuya
by AnagataLady
Summary: Betapa kasihan burung Tetsuya. Kise panik, apalagi Aomine. Dimana keberadaan burung Tetsuya? Menurut Kesimpulan mereka, ada digenggaman tangan Akashi. /AU!/Kid!Tetsuya/Adult!GoM/RnR?


**Burung Tetsuya**

_**Anagata Chris Yuu's Fanfiction**_

_**KnB belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

_**WARN :**_** Semua tentang burung, Tetsuya kecil dan pria dewasa dengan warna surai yang berbeda-beda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kesaksian Model tampan yang tidak-tidak membuat kulit tan Aomine terasa mengerut. Aomine banyak berpikir keras. Terngiang-ngiang ucapan tolol si pirang. Dia mungkin memang pantas dikatai hentai karena memang itu adalah fakta akan dirinya.

Tapi,

Kabar burung tak jelas dan belum dipastikan benar faktanya terdeklarasikan dari kedua belah mulut wangi mint Kise Ryouta. Katanya sih, ia langganan permen _Frezz._ Candaan Murasakibara mengatakan kalau yang jadi bintang iklannya adalah Haizaki. Rambut gimbal hitamnya yang bau itu bisa bergerak melawan gravitasi mencengkram permen _frezz_. Kise mengiyakan karangan Murasakibara. Midorima sebagai orang waras yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas ala orang sangat kelelahan.

"Benar! Coba kau tempelkan kupingmu pada daun pintu. Kalau selamat, telingamu itu akan sehat-sehat saja dari tusukan gunting sakti Akashi_cchi_. Dia sangat hebat mendeteksi kehadiran orang. Aku kagum." Kise berceloteh. Asal Aomine mau mendengar dan percaya tentang gosip hot yang baru ia gosipkan pada Aomine saja.

Menggaruk kepala, kedua irisnya menatap malas kedua mata Kise, "enak saja Akashi main tusuk. Aku bukan uke."

"Aomine_cchi_ pikirannya kotor. Kasian Kuroko_cchi_ punya tetangga sepertimu. Lagipula Akashi_cchi_ mana mau denganmu-ssu."

"Masa bodoh." Aomine malas untuk membuktikan gosipan Kise. Maka ia mengambil posisi tidur ternyaman pada sofa cokelat panjang di ruang tamu mansion yang besar itu. Ngomong-ngomong, apa AC tidak menyala? Bahaya, semakin panas semakin bau ketek dia nantinya. Murasakibara mengejeknya burket. Kalau bubur ayam dia pasti mau.

Keadaan terasa panas pasti akibat gosipan si model.

Detik berikutnya, Pemuda bersurai hijau melewati dua temannya dengan lunglai. Sangat lunglai.

"Telingaku pasti kurang beruntung." Gumam Midorima. Berulang-ulang.

Kise berlari mendekati Midorima, "Apanya apanya apanya apanya?!" Kepo, seperti biasa.

Midorima berhenti melangkah. Wajah lesu sudah membentuk garis keriput bak kakek tua pada wajah kalemnya. Mendramatisir, langkahnya terlihat linglung. Detik berikutnya bokong si hijau telah berposisi diatas sofa unik berbentuk tangan dan berwarna hijau. Sejam lalu baru diantar, masih baru. Katanya itu _Lucky item_nya hari ini.

"Aku sudah cek _Oha-asa_. Zodiak milikku tidak mendapat urutan terbawah dalam hal keberuntungan. Tapi kenapa telingaku kurang beruntung. Aku baru mendengar Kuroko teriak sambil menangis."

Kedua mata Kise melebar dan dahi Aomine semakin berkerut.

"Apa?! Jangan-jangan kau mendengarnya-OH! Jangan bilang padaku kalau Midorima_cchi_ mendengarnya dari arah kamar Akashi_cchi_!"

Midorima tidak menjawab. Batinnya mengulang memori rekaman ucapan Kise barusan, Jangan bilang padaku-!

Satu tepukan keras mendarat pada bahu kekar Aomine, "dengar itu! Akashi mau burung Kuroko_cchi_!"

Pemuda kulit tan tiba-tiba berdiri menggebrak meja kaca didepannya, "Burung Tetsu masih kecil! Akashi sudah gila!"

Murasakibara, muncul dari dapur dengan tangan kiri menggenggam mangkuk berisi es krim cokelat plus vanilla, "kata Akachin, burung Kuro_chin_ kaya gulali. Bagusnya sih dikatai permen dari pada gulali."

"Gulali?" Midorima menatap nanar pada foto bocah berumur 8 tahun dalam pigura kecil di dalam meja klasik berlapis kaca sebersih-bersihnya ala pembantu bernama buk Sinta (wanita 30-an asal Indonesia yang beruntung jadi maid di mansion mereka) beserta telepon rumah warna hitam legam diatasnya. Kuroko Tetsuya, bocah malang yang ditakdirkan untuk selalu dijaga oleh mereka pria-pria ganteng umur 20-an. Sebagai tetangga yang baik, mereka mau menolong tante cantik bersurai hitam bermarga Kuroko untuk membantu menjaga anak lucunya selama ia kerja.

Baru saja bokong Murasakibara mendarat mulus diatas permukaan halus sofa kulit yang ditempati khusus untuk seorang, Aomine sudah mencak-mencak sambil berjalan. Sudah bulat tekat agak ciutnya itu untuk menghentikan tindakan gila Akashi. Sebelum. Terlambat.

"Aomine_cchi_! Jangan cari mati!" Kise berteriak keras. Terdengar dengan jelas sampai kedua telinga buk Sinta yang sedang sibuk menyemprotkan pewangi super wangi pada kemeja abu-abu milik Akashi yang sedang disetrika penuh cinta. Baju belel Aomine diurutkan paling akhir.

.

.

"Bu-burungnya ... "

"Tenang Tetsuya. Tidak akan sakit."

"Ta-tapi ... burungku ... hiks. Hnn... "

"Kubilang tenang, Tetsuya. Nanti burungmu akan terasa enak. Tidak akan sakit."

"Nanti- huaaa!"

"Nnn, Tetsuya, jangan banyak bergerak."

Kedua telinga Aomine rasanya semakin tuli.

"Akashi! Tsk! Sialan!" Geram pria yang berprofesi sebagai polisi hentai itu.

Aomine sadar ia adalah polisi, maka dialah yang harus mengatasi kasus seperti ini. Walau Akashi adalah lawannya.

Satu, dua, tiga. Dengan heroik, ia mendobrak daun pintu kamar si absolut.

.

Kise menyandarkan tubuh lemasnya di sofa. Lelah sehabis meneriaki Aomine.

"Kasihan burung mungil Kuroko_cchi_."

"Aku juga sebenarnya ingin memakan burung Kuro_chin_. Habis seperti permen."

"Tapi kan kasihan Kuroko_cchi-ssu_. Nanti dia tidak punya burung lagi."

Midorima Shintarou, dokter muda yang beberapa jam lagi akan kembali bekerja ke rumah sakit menghela nafas berat dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada.

"Tangisan Kuroko entah kenapa bisa membuat mood-ku menurun. Tapi bukan berarti aku peduli padanya. Padahal, walau aku ini dokter spesialis bagian dalam tubuh manusia, aku bisa saja menyembuhkan burung yang terluka."

Kise merengut, "kenapa tak bilang dari tadi? Jadi Aomine_cchi_ tidak perlu capek segala ikut membantu Akashi_cchi_ dan Kuroko_cchi_ menyembuhkan burung Kuroko_cchi_ yang berwarna merah muda lucu itu, kan?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

_**(A/N)**_

Burung apa sih? Eh.

Helloo, AnagataOkita lagi ganti nama Husbando dulu sebagai marga. Www. Jadinya malah Anagata Chris Yuu.

Ok deh, ini hanya fik kurang kerjaan yang dibuat saat besoknya akan test Fisika. Selamat malam!


End file.
